xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Master of K'un L'un
Spider-Man calls him Papa Fist. History Spider-Man travels to the mystical city of K’un L’un to help Iron Fist fulfill his destiny, but a fellow trainee named The Scorpion plans to destroy both of our heroes. Danny and Spider-Man are sparing on a bridge. Danny almost kicks Spiderman in the face. He warns him "it is better to pay attention than pay for mistakes." As the keep fighting a warrior form K'un-Lun appears. He fights both Danny and Spiderman. When the fight is over Danny is left with a bad scratch on his neck. But he does not notice. Spiderman questions Danny about 'the ninja that handed us our bottoms". Before Danny can answer a master form K'un-Lun appears. He addresses Danny as Daniel Rand (Iron Fist) (Earth-TRN123). Danny tell Spiderman he has no time to explain and to keep his earthly belongings. He has no more use for them. The he bows to the master and takes off his mask. A guard places a white cape over his head and he gets into the car behind him. Spiderman follows Danny to the airport where he find out the Danny is head of a very large company. He hides in the plane and travels to K'un-Lun with Danny. When he lands he meets Scorpio the warrior who tried to take Danny down while in New York. Danny leads spiderman to the monastery where he explains everything that conversation went like this: After stoping in front of a huge fire Spider-Man tells Danny "talk." Danny sighed "K'un-Lun, is a very special place. The mystical heart of the world. As such it has been protected for the outside for centuries. I was a wayward child. Who turned my back on one empire to embrace my destiny with another. I was trained by the elders. And told one day I would usher in an arrow of peace. As king of K'un-Lun. So I trained in the ways of honor. And defeated the dragon Shou-Lao (the undying). And earned the iron fist. But to be king, I had to leave the outside world, forever. I was given one year to say my good-byes. And get my affaires sent. Instead I chose to learn with Shield, and you. The monks don't trust the out side world. That believe it is to be corrupt and without honor." Spider-Man cut him off. "That's ridiculous. We have the greatest heroes, sure they are out numbered five to one by villains, but we have some tv and corn dogs." "There is much to learn front he outside world. The monks are said in there ways. I am to be honor bound too" Danny stops talking. And dropped the tool in his hand."Danny you don't look so hot" Spider-Man cuts in again. "Take the thrown worse, if I don't Scorpio is next in line. K'un-Lun, would fall under his rule. He has turned greedy and self centered. And..." Danny dropped to the ground. He let out a moan of pain. And grabbed his neck where the scratch had been. "Danny, What's wrong?" Spider-Man said. "I don't know. I can't see. Its all dark. Spider-Man I am blind." He answered. The master later tell them the blindness is temporary. But Danny is up able to compete in the return of Sho-Loa. A contest the will judge weather he is fit to be king or not. Danny is aloud to chose a champion to fight in his place and he choses Spiderman. Before the contest Danny tries to in courage Spiderman by saying "do not take it personally you are a.." "Infidel I know." Spiderman finishes. The they take off. Spiderman gets caught in two of the three challenges. He falls in quick sand. And is squeezed by a snake. When Scorpio crosses the finish line first he is caught in the third and final trap. Because Spiderman turned around and saved him he won the contest even thought Scorpio crosses the real finish line first. The masters declare Danny the next king of K'un-Lun. Danny fights Scorpio and wins. He tells spiderman he receives his eyesight back before the race but he did not need eyes to see he was an honorable champion. In end Danny is given one more year in the outside world. He thanks the masters. He says then he will come back and take the mantle he has graciously been given. Students •Scorpion •Daniel Rand (Iron Fist) (Earth-TRN123) Category:Marvel Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Political Leaders Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Pure of Heart Category:Billionaires Category:Genjutsu Category:Tibetan Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Teachers Category:Teachers